wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep27: Counterstrike
Kelsisco charges straight to Ansem with his daggers in hand. Luckily thanks to Plauger’s healing, the rouge was able to regain his chidorn as well as his energy. Thankfully his speed allowed him to dodge a few of Ansems swings. No doubt the lich-apprentice was tired. He was well aware that this mission may cost him his life, however he had completed his job of taking the demigod, all that stood in his way was a night elf and a half conscious human sand user. But why couldn’t he hit this rouge? Somehow he kept finding a way to dodge the powerful dark blade strikes. It was then when Kelsisco explained it “It’s all Garruk! He’s using his sand powers to keep me almost completely immune to any strikes! You’re fighting against sand!!!!! CHAAAAAA!” –Kelsisco A fast fist to the face sends Ansem to the floor. Leaving the lich-apprentice angry and confused. “Impossible! If he’s become like sand, how can he strike with such power! Sand cannot exhaust such force! Unless its, sandpaper? AGH” Another strike sends Ansem flying. He quickly strikes his dark blade to Garruk who uses his wits to take the force within his sand coffin. The damage still effects Garruk, but allows him to stay conscious thanks to his coffin. As Ansem charges towards the half conscious Garruk, Kelsisco releases the trap! Instantly Ansem is caught in a net with dozens of knifes, daggers, small swords, and axes sent into his body which is followed by a screech of pain. “IT WORKED! While you fought Dagamier we planned to set a trap where we could lure you into with the sandpaper punch!” –Kelsisco Kelsisco and Garruk realize however that this wasn’t the end quite yet, however this could be the one chance they get to work toghether and end the lich-apprentice once and for all. And Ansem slowly escapes the trap, he coughs out gallons of blue blood. He was forced to use his shadow copy to survive, the damage however was so quick that he was unable to fully save himself. Seeing the opening, Kelsisco creates a powerful lightning chidorn, as Garruk uses his sand powers to make it into a wind seeker chidorn! Kelsisco uses this powerful energy to blow Ansems torso into a thousand pieces! A screech is heard amongst the two, and they are blown away instantly from the force of the spell. As they are pushed away they hear the sound of a million lost souls. After the dust settles, there lies nothing. No body, nothing. As Kelsisco ponders whether or not Ansem is dead, Garruk assures him that the sand power would have at least sent his body far from here, and that he is gone at least for now. Kelsisco looks at the warlock barely breathing on the floor. He knows that Dagamier will live, but he wants to mourn for the fallen. As Garruk asks what comes next, Kelsisco answers softly. “The only thing we CAN do next. Mourn for the fallen, and move on.” -Kelsisco